


Cold-Hearted Killer

by gaudyAficionado



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Human AU, Humanstuck, M/M, Murder Mystery, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3910132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaudyAficionado/pseuds/gaudyAficionado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At a fancy dinner party hosted by Doctor Scratch, there is a murderer loose! But never fear! Detective Terezi Pyrope and her Assistant Inspector Vriska Serket are on the case. Will they find the killer or will they all die in the process?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a prologue than a chapter.

~*~ Feferi ~*~

I sat silently in the car looking out the window to the countryside. I was on my way to a dinner party hosted by a friend of mine, Doctor Scratch. He was rich enough to have a large mansion, so, as a highly respected member of society, I knew him quite well. I sat next to my escort, Eridan Ampora, and he seemed to notice my idle behavior.

“What’s wrong?” He asked. “You’re usually ecstatic to attend parties. Is there a certain reason you aren’t excited for this one?”

“No, not really,” I said absently to him. “I guess I’m just tired today…”

He gave me a serious look. “We don’t have to go if you don’t want to,” He said reassuringly.

“No no, it’s fine, really,” I said. “I’ll be fine.”

~*~*~*~*~

We arrived to the mansion and knocked on the door. It opened, and we were met by the warm, welcoming face of Scratch.

“Ah! Hello!” He said. “Glad you could make it! The party will be in the back garden. Please, make yourself comfortable!”

We nodded a thank you and made our way to the back door. We passed a rather large grandfather clock in the main hallway. It loomed over us as if counting down the seconds until we departed. We hurried out the back door and into the garden without staying too long in front of it.

I looked at all of the people in the back garden. I recognized some of them, while the others I had never even seen or heard of before.

I noticed Mr. Makara right off the bat. It was hard to miss his tall stature amongst the crowd. I decided against talking with him, seeing as he appeared to be in a bad mood and that he was talking to someone already. I didn’t recognize who he was talking with, but the man was a bit shorter than Makara and seemed unsure of his actions here and life choices.

I noticed Mr. Zahhak as well. He had a rather pleasant look on his face. He appeared to be sitting with a younger-looking woman who seemed cheerful about everything that was happening. Equius had told me beforehand that he was going to go with someone named “Nepeta Leijon.” I assumed that this was her. I didn’t know much about her, but she looked well put together and Equius liked her.

I noticed several other people who had come here. Ms. Pyrope and Ms. Serket were chatting next to the drinks table. Ms. Maryam was chatting with a short, angry-looking man near a bush. Ms. Megido was sipping tea with a rather strange yet intelligent-looking man. This was turning out to be a rather colorful party. Maybe that’s why Doctor Scratch invited all these people. He seemed like the type to do that.

~*~*~*~*~

After chatting for hours with everyone about everything, I decided it was about time to be heading home. I told Eridan that I had to use the restroom, and we could get going.

I got up and made my way upstairs to the bathroom. I knocked on the closed door before entering. The door creaked open, and I stepped inside. I closed the door again and turned around to examine my surroundings. I would describe the bathroom if I could, but I couldn’t focus on anything in the room but the dead body sitting in the middle of the floor.

I let out a high-pitched scream and bolted out of the room. I ran back down the stairs and slammed the back doors open.

“Someone’s been murdered!” I screamed to the crowd. Behind me, through the still open doors, I heard the grandfather clock chime out 10 o’clock.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terezi starts the interrogations and no one like the current situation.   
> The last chapter was more of a prologue than anything. This is the first real chapter.

~*~ Terezi ~*~

My conversation with my partner, Vriska, was abruptly interrupted by a woman, Ms. Peixes, busting through the doors she had just exited through a few minutes prior. 

“Someone’s been murdered!” She screamed shakily. I stood up. I heard murmuring ripple through the crowd.

“Nobody move!” I yelled. “I’m a detective!” I walked up to the stairs with Vriska.

“Make sure no one leaves,” I whispered to her. I turned back to the crowd. “My assistant, Ms. Serket, will stay here to keep everyone calm while I check out the scene.” 

I walked up the stairs to where Feferi was. She wore a horrified expression on her face, and I carefully picked up her hands.

“Hey,” I said to her. “You okay?”

She nodded slowly. “Good. Can you show me where you found the body?” 

She nodded again and led me back through the house. We walked past the big clock, up the stairs, and down the hall. She stopped in front of the bathroom door and pointed to it.

“She… She’s in there…” She stuttered.

I opened the door and saw the limp figure on the floor. I pulled out my chalk and drew her outline on the floor. Then, I began to examine the body. She had many long, deep lacerations covering her body, and it appeared as if the culprit attempted to burn the body. If that was their intent, then they did a poor job. While she was covered in severe third-degree burns, she was mostly recognizable. I looked over at Feferi.

“Do you recognize her?” She looked over and gave a sad nod.

“She was Aradia Megido.” She said, her voice cracking. I nodded at her.

“Okay,” I said. I stepped out and closed the door behind me. “Let’s go back outside.”

She nodded at me, and I led her outside. We got outside, and everyone looked extremely worried. Except for two people. Vriska was having a very heated argument with Mr. Vantas about why no one was allowed to leave. Karkat was yelling about how he didn’t want to stay in a house with a murderer, and Vriska was yelling about how he was a suspect as well. I glared angrily at the both of them at my spot at the top of the stairs.

“Vriska!” I yelled at her. “I said keep them calm, not fight with them!”

“No you didn’t!” She answered slightly angry with me. “You said keep them from leaving!” 

I facepalmed. “It’s easiest to do when they DON’T want to have a fist fight with you!” I looked back at the rest of the crowd. “Everyone go to the upstairs library!”

“Try to get there today, people!” Vriska yelled at the moseying people.

“Vriska!” I yelled. “Calm yourself!”

~*~*~*~*~

We moved our “entourage” into the library. Vriska had gotten Doc Scratch from where ever he had gone off to. I took a head count. Twelve of us including Scratch, Vriska, and myself. Anyone could be the culprit including Scratch and Vriska. Time to start the interrogations.

~*~*~*~*~

We moved to a smaller study near the library. It had two chairs with a desk between with a bow of bookshelves along the far side. The first suspect questioned was Doctor Scratch himself. 

“So,” I said once he was settled, “How well did you know Ms. Megido?”

“Pretty well, I suppose.” He said. “I worked with her mother, and she was going to take over her mother’s position. I invited her, so she could get used to the type of people she was going to be working with.”

“I see,” I replied. “Now. Where were you at around 9 o’clock, the approximate time of murder?”

He took a couple of seconds thinking. “I believe I was restocking the refreshments table at that time…”

“Were you?” I said, getting in his face.

“Yes,” He said confidently. “You took some of the strawberries from my tray when you thought I wasn’t looking, remember?”

I blushed a little. “Yes, I suppose I did.”

I walked to the study door and opened it for him.

“You can head back to the library now.” I told him. He stood up and strode to the door.

“Thank you,” I said as he passed by me.

We walked back to the library. When we got there, everyone was broken up about the murder. I would be, too, if I didn’t have work to do. Ms. Leijon was sitting in Mr. Zahhak’s arms with a vacant expression on her face. Mr. Captor and Ms. Peixes had crumbled under the circumstance and were crying in each other’ arms. Mr. Ampora, looking slightly annoyed by it, was trying to calm the two down. Mr. Makara was sitting in the corner holding a tear-stained Mr. Nitram. Mr. Vantas was pacing angrily near a wall that Ms. Maryam was calmly leaning against. I pulled Vriska to the side.

“Have you gathered anything here?” I asked her.

She shook her head. “Not much. Captor over there was her boyfriend. Nitram was a family friend of hers. Vantas is pissed because his best friend’s girlfriend just died,” She shrugged. “That’s all I got.”

“Okay,” I said, trying to place the few things I had just collected into a blank picture without a guideline. “Could I get…” I looked around the room at all of the different faces. “Mr… Ampora…”

She nodded, and I left for the study.

~*~*~*~*~

The suspect in question huffed into the room and plopped into the chair opposite to me.

“Hello,” I said to him. “You’re Eridan Ampora, correct?”

He nodded. “Yeah, what of it?” He had a weird condescending accent to his voice. I didn’t like that. It was suspicious.

I shook my head. “Sour attitude. Because of the recent murder, no?”

He scoffed. “Yeah, sure, I guess. I don’t really care to be honest. But Fef’s pretty upset about it.”

“I’d imagine.” I said flatly. “She did discover the body. Anyway, how well did you know Ms. Megido?” 

“Not very well,” He said with a shrug. “I just met her today. I think Fef knew her a bit before now, though.”

“I don’t care about what ‘Fef’ knows, Mr. Ampora. If I wanted to know what she had to say, I would have asked her myself.” I said rather forcefully. “Now, Mr. Ampora, what were you doing at approximately 9 o’clock?”

He gave me a slightly snarky smirk. “I was complaining to Fef about how much this party blew. I was telling her that we should leave before it got any more lame. And I must admit, this isn’t as boring, but it is still more lame.”

“Mr. Ampora!” I strained. “Someone. Died. Please act like there’s something to be worried about.” He shrugged, and I gave an angry sigh. “Just leave. Go back to the library.”

~*~*~*~*~

I got back to the library a few minutes after Mr. Ampora. I took my time piecing together the evidence and gathering my thoughts.

Vriska noticed me walk in and walked up to me.

“I questioned a few people while you were gone.” She said. I nodded for her to continue. “Makara and Nitram were eating snacks together and talking. Vantas and Maryam were talking with Captor because Megido had gone to the bathroom with Leijon. Equius was sitting with Ampora and Peixes because of this.”

I cocked my head slightly to the side. What an interesting piece of information that had popped up.

“Send Leijon my way,” I told her.

~*~*~*~*~

She looked uncomfortable in her otherwise rather comfortable chair.

“Why do I have to be interrogated again?” She asked. “Serket already questioned me.”

I put my hands on the desk between us. “She asked you some questions, now I’m going to ask you some questions.” 

She sighed sadly. “Fine.”

“Good,” I said. “Now, at 9 o’clock you were…”

“I was going to the bathroom with Aradia.”

“Which make you the last person to see her alive?” I asked her, raising an eyebrow. Her face lit up with fear.

“No, it’s not like that!” She exclaimed. “We got done, and she told me she wanted some alone time and to head on out without her. When she didn’t come back I got pretty worried. She was kind of down at the time.”

“And you didn’t go looking for her?” I inquired.

“I figured she was probably fine!” She defended. “Look, I wouldn’t hurt anyone! I promise! I don’t know what happened to her! You have to believe me!” He looked like she could bust into tears at any second.

I stared at her, looking for and signs of lying. When I didn’t find any, I sat back down in my seat.

“Fine. You can go back,” I said. “I need a moment to process my thoughts.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my story btw guys. It makes me feel somewhat fulfilled when people read my stuff. I have to thank cyberangel110 again for proofreading this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sorry.

~*~ Gamzee ~*~

I sat with my plus one in the corner of the library against the vast collection of fantasy books. He was really upset at the fact that one of his best friends all up and died. I would be upset, too, but what upset me more is that my little bro was upset.

“Hey, Tavbro,” He looked up at me and I noticed he had fresh tears on his face. I brought up my hand and wiped his face clear. “It’ll be okay.”

“When?” He asked with a croak in his voice.

“When we get up outta here,” I said. “We can give her a nice funeral and lay her to rest. It’ll get better, though.” I rested my head on the top of his. “I promise.”

~*~*~*~*~

The cat lady, as I have dubbed her due to her fascination with with cats, returned to the room. A few minutes later, the detective came in and started talking with her assistant. She was talking quietly, so we couldn’t hear what they were saying. The assistant looked displeased but agreed to go along with whatever the other had suggested. The detective then turned to us.

“We have decided that we need some more time to think on this evidence. Instead of keeping you cooped up in this stuffy library, we have decided to let you roam around the house as long as no one leaves. Are those acceptable terms?” Everyone nodded. “Good. Now go.”

I stood up and helped Tav up. We walked out the door and started walking down the hall.

“So where do you want to all up and hang at?” I asked. He shrugged.

“I don’t really know,” He said with his head hung low. “We could just walk around, I guess.”

I stopped in front of him. I lifted his chin up to face me and kissed his forehead gently.

“Turn that frown upside-down, Tavbro,” I told him. He blushed a bit.

“Okay,” He mumbled. “I’ll try.”

~*~*~*~*~

We stopped in a large dining room. Tav said he wanted to look at the paintings and wall decorations hanging on the walls here. While he did that, I entertained myself by staring at the chandelier, which glimmered and shone in the light.

My fascination was interrupted by Tav’s voice.

“Um… I’m kinda thirsty…” He said.

I smiled at him. “I’ll all up and get you something from the kitchen. Wait right here.” I then proceeded to walk off to find the kitchen.

I arrived in the kitchen after about a minute of searching and passing a couple of people. I walked in and was amazed by the sheer size of it. I stood in a state of incredulous awe for about 30 seconds before snapping back to reality. A drink. Right. That would be in the fridge.

I opened the fridge and saw many types of drinks. Man, Scratch must be a really thirsty person. I stood there for about a minute or so before deciding that Tav would probably enjoy some nice orange miracles. And by that I mean orange juice. Scratch probably wouldn’t mind some missing and a glass borrowed as long as we returned it. He was a pretty nice guy. I filled a glass and began my short walk back.

I opened the dining room door and stepped inside. Tav wasn’t standing where he was and a sword was missing off the display.

“Tav?” I called out. “Did you decide to go on a mthrfcking adventure?” I walked around the table and saw the complete opposite of miracles.

“T-Tav?”

The glass fell out of my hand and shattered on the floor. The loud grandfather clock in the main hallway rang the time, 11 o’clock, through the frozen mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't regret anything.


	4. Not really a chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a small note.

Sorry for the lack of posting! I haven't posted anything in a while because of finals and such. I'm also having a bit of trouble with my Internet on my computer, so when I do get the next section written, it might be hard to type it all. Plus, as a side note, something is wonky with the notes. Its showing the note for the first chapter on every chapter except the first one. I dont know, but maybe its just me. >.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if it's a crappy beginning. This is pretty much my first fanfic, and I'm bad at beginnings anyways. The second part will be out soon. Special thanks to cyberangel110 for proofreading this.


End file.
